


Wake Up, You're in the Future

by HamiltonUndertaleMlp_Trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Cool, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone swears, F/M, Fights, Fluff, French Characters, Hamilton - Freeform, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Hercules is a Teddy Bear, Historical Inaccuracy, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can assure you I have never tasted starbucks before, I can't believe that's not a tag, I have no idea what to do with the title, I keep making grammar mistakes help, I mean, I'll try though, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, John Laurens is the most cutest animal lover dork ever, John Laurens loves every animal, John is bi, Like, Making Friends, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, My First AO3 Post, My First Hamilton Fic, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not just turtles mind you, Reader-Insert, Romance, Starbucks, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Time Travel, Violence, War, Well - Freeform, ao3 keep bitching about it, but Aaron is a cool bitch too, but he is still good, but i'm already rambling about them in the tags, but it's wattpad instead of tumblr, dear evan hansen - Freeform, eventual angst with comfort, haha - Freeform, i guess, i guess?, i think??, i'm not leaving, i'm not promoting it though, i'm not writing his accent though, idk if I can post when school started again, just school, lots of things happened, oh so that's a tag?, pls, probs bcus i'm nervous and excited at the same time?, reader is female, that's why I put the philophobia thing, the southern motherfuckin republicans are cute bitches, the story is really slOw, we'll see where this goes, we're not even close to meeting the 18th century peeps, whatever, you know how I feel right, you will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonUndertaleMlp_Trash/pseuds/HamiltonUndertaleMlp_Trash
Summary: (Y/N) is having her life living alone at the age of 24. A month off work seems like heaven to herExcept it's notTime Traveling to the past and fought a war, meet new friends, died once and came back to the present time only to be greeted by people she met/haven't met from the 18th centuryTogether, they fought in a journey to make (Y/N) insaneOrOne of those cliche Hamilton travels to the futureFor God's sake i'm bad at summariesWarning(s):- Swearing
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Who is (Y/N)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fic I have ever posted, I just hope that my account will stay alive or I will give up on writing
> 
> Sooo, this is just an introduction of (Y/N) lmao, sorry if any of these does not fit your personality or whatsoever, i'm just trying to make the story interesting and makes more sense in it. I don't want to put my OC as a main character because I don't think she'll fit. I don't have a proper plot yet, just some plans. 
> 
> Also,  
> (Y/N) : Your Name  
> (F/F/N) : First Friend Name  
> (S/F/N): Second Friend Name  
> (T/F/N): Third Friend Name

3rd person POV

(Y/N) (L/N) is just a simple girl who works as a tourist guide at the Metropolitan Museum Of Art in New York City. Her age is 24 year old, just graduated from college in Paris, France

Her family is a wealthy one, she has a 30 year old big brother who already has a wife and some kids, he's the oldest sibling. One 27 year old big sis, also already married and has an adopted kid. And lastly, (Y/N)'s other older sister who, apparently, was already married too when she was 23 year old and now she's 26 year old while carrying her second child for another 3 upcoming months. Her Father and her little sister had died in a car crash

(Y/N) has passion for art, music, animals, cooking, books including writing (that's alot). She can easily be annoyed and irritated if there are so many voices or loud voices around her. (Y/N) is both extrovert and introvert depending on her mood

She doesn't have many friends. Only three, they're (F/F/N), (S/F/N), (T/F/N). The four of them met in their freshmen year of higschool

(Y/N) has claustrophobia (fear of tight spaces), astraphobia (fear of thunder and/or lightning), ombrophobia (fear of rain), and philophobia (fear of romantic love). Those phobias we're caused by some traumas in the past

(Y/N) can be aggresive sometimes but she's mostly calm when she's in a good mood. Likes puns and jokes, but not offending ones. A really fast runner, likes to jog at Sunday morning and goes to the library whenever she can

(Y/N) always wants the best for everyone even the people she never knew, always puts everyone upon herself and always tries her best to overcome her fears for those who are dear for her

(Y/N) lives alone in a two story house that has 5 bedrooms, those rooms we're supossed to be her sister's and her parents' rooms. But her mother choose to live with her oldest brother with his wife and kids, her father and her youngest sister is dead, and her other siblings was already married and moved away to their dream house. Some had offered (Y/N) to move and live with them, but she declined because she doesn't want to be a burden to them. And somehow (Y/N) was thankful her family choose to move on with their lives and doesn't bother her now

(Y/N)'s precious possesion is the old pocket watch her father gave her, it doesn't work properly anymore, at least that's what (Y/N) thought. She didn't think about it

Neither did she think about what the watch will do to her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short lmao, i'll add more if I have the ideas.  
> I know I made (Y/N) looks like a cliche depressed girl but I swear that's not my intention. (Y/N) isn't suicidal and actually finds joy in living even though she questions life sometimes, but she ain't depressed
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) woke up and goes jogging to the library. She meets some friends here and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not jumping straight into the past even though I really want to get this over with and just do the dialogues from the founding fathers, but I just really want this story to make sense (look, i know that magical watch ain't makin any sense but I want the other parts to just match with one another. Am I making sense? No? Okay). Let's just say that our (Y/N) wants to learn more about Hamilton and the others after watching the musical. She just found out about the musical and only watched it once. I don't wanna ramble so let's just do dis
> 
> (T/F/N) : Third Friend Name

_1st person POV_

_Beep, beep, beep_

_Click!_

I groaned as i rolled down my bed, this is my third day off work and i just wanted to sleep through the whole day, but I know that's gonna hurt my stomach. A lot

I looked up, 08:27 a.m.   
_'Wow, that clock's been ringing for almost a half of an hour'_

Sighing, i got up and fixed the bed. And then i walked out of my room and began to make my way downstairs while humming a tune

I stifled a yawn and walked into the kitchen, and then stands in front of the oven thinking about what food i'm going to make for breakfast. Then I checked the cabinets and see what ingredients i have right now

_'Eggs, flour, some nutella, butter, peanuts... uhh'_

There are some veggies and fruits in the fridge. I took an apple and closed the fridge, i sighed

"I guess pancakes will do, i need to go shopping for some food ingredients after visiting the library" I said after swallowing a bite of the apple. And then I began making pancakes because that's the only thing I can make with the remaining ingredients

\---------

10 minutes jogging, and I found a problem

"It's not MY fault if Zoe doesn't like you back."

Oh no

"Can't you guys cal- Oh! (Y/N) hello!"

Oh nO

"(Y/N)!"

OH NO

I tried to run. But I am soon tackled to the ground by a certain Hansen

_Shit._

"Where are you going, hmm?" Evan, the one who tackled me, asked

"I'm going to the library, Dear Evan Hansen, now get off me." i replied, 

A groan came out of my mouth because he is not even moving

"I thought my name is changed to Evan Handsome."

"It's Evan Hans you dork." i stated

"Hey Evan! I thought you liked Zoe, not (Y/N)!" a voice that I immediately identify as Jared's, called

Yes, these are the people from the musical Dear Evan Hansen. They are The Hansens, The Murphys, Jared and Alana. 

They appeared a few months ago (a few days after I watched the musical) and eventually bumped to me, I got them a few jobs, ID cards, and successfully gave them a place to stay in an apartment. We keep in touch though, so we're no strangers to each other until now

But sometimes, people just can't leave me alone

Thank God, Evan immediately stand up, cheeks red. I ignored him 

And everyone else there eventually surrounded me, telling me how they missed even though i've visited them a week ago

There's Alana, Jared, Evan, Connor (who fell asleep before (Y/N) arrived), while the others are back at the apartment. They we're hanging out together, but Zoe is studying for whatever test she has, I didn't pay attention

This goes on for 5 minutes until I said I gotta go and bid them goodbyes and continued jogging

\---------

After jogging for like, another 15 minutes I stopped and scanned the building in front of me

 _'New York Public Library, Main Branch'_ i said in my thoughts. Third biggest library in the world, the founders will be very proud honestly

I stepped in and started scanning for history books. I spotted some interesting books, some of them are:  
*Founding Brothers - Joseph J. Ellis  
*1776 - David McCullough  
*The Hemingses of Monticello - Annette Gordon-Reed

And so much more books about past politics and history. You think that i'll get bored reading these but oh boy you're wrong, i won't stop if i'm interested in it

I then look around the library for some books i might be interested of with the pile of books still on my hands

And then i spot it, 'Alexander Hamilton' book by Ron Chernow. Sadly i can't reach it and the ladders are occupied

"fuck" I muttered under my breath. I proceed to put down all of my books and began jumping to reach the book, still can't reach it

I kept trying until i saw a hand reaching towards the book and pulled it from the shelf. I turned my head to the left and saw a familiar face, too close to my liking

I stumbled back and almost fall down, thank God I didn't. After regaining my balance i scanned the person in front of me

 _'They looks familiar... wait-'_ I stopped my thoughts when I realized who they are. They smirked once i felt realization hit me

"(T/F/N)?" I asked, trying to figure out if it is really them. Their smirk grew wider

"The one and only"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryyy, my writing probably won't make sense to y'all hdchdvjcfy. I tried so many times and rewrite it too many times because i have low confidence on this. How can I not? I'm still a beginner in writing, i'm not that fluent in English and i have no proper plot yet. So yeah. Please don't sue me i'm trying my best here. And sorry if it's too short, i need to cut it here
> 
> Also, I thought it would be fun to include DEH characters here. They may or may not appear later on. Just you wait
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one chapter that explains the main character's backstory except it's weird and short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely have no fucking schedule lmao forgive my lazy ass   
> Also i'm procrastinating help  
>    
> (T/F/N): Third Friend Name

_3rd person POV_

_"D-Dad...?" a little girl called. Her voice is shaky_

_It's raining outside, and no one is around. A whimper came out of the car_

_"D-Dad? A-are you th-there?" the girl called again_

_Suddenly there was a thunder. The girl's whimpers became louder and shakier_

_The girl tried to move. But failed, the space is too tight, too closed, she's trapped_

_"H-help..." she called for help_

_The rain is too deafening, the girl's little voice is no match to it_

_"Please..." she called again._

_But nobody came_

_The girl started sobbing, she panicked, this is too much for her. Too much_

_Another thunder_

_She can't move thanks to the small space_

_The rain is too loud for anyone to hear her_

_The girl hated these things. She is scared of them_

_"D-dad..."_

_Thunder_

_"D-dad, please..."_

_Small space_

_"P-please..."_

_The rain_

_"... i'm scared..."_

\---------

_1st person POV_

"So why did you took a month off work?" (T/F/N) asked me after we exchanged numbers. We are sitting in one of the chairs in the corner of the room, we've been talking for a while now

I replied, "I really need to get some... stuff... out of my mind"

"What is it?" they asked while scooting closer to me to see what book am i reading, "huh, didn't know you were into history"

"What's what?" I asked back, "I just wanted to know about some stuff about the American Revolutionary, did you know that a tailor spy named Hercules Mulligan saved General Washington's life twice?" I added

I swear I saw their face changed when I mentioned the name before changing back again, "Nope" they replied, "What's the 'stuff' that was bothering you exactly anyways?"

I sighed and closed the book I was reading after memorizing the page number

"My fiancé" I don't want to talk about this at all

"Oooohhh... you're getting married?? Am I invited? When is it? With who?" (T/F/N)'s mouth exploded, i cursed internally

"Jeez, shut up for a sec" I groaned, and then began talking. This is not going to be nice at all

"You remember the old crush I told you and our other friends?" they nodded. "He was my fiancé."

For a second their face brighten up, but turned to a confused face after, "wait... 'was'?" I nodded

"We were fiance, but he started to ignore me and I found out why. A week before our marriage, he didn't answer my phone calls or massages. I thought he was busy or his phone died, after a few hours i called him again but he still didn't answer. So I went searching him, I found out that he is having a date with another girl in a fucking restaurant, and he completely ignored me when i'm calling him" I explained while cringing a little

"Oh Gosh, he fucking cheated?!" (T/F/N) exclaimed, their right hand curled into a tight fist

 _'But he made me realize something that day'_ i added in my head

\---

_I waited until the girl disappeared, then I pulled him to an empty parking lot_

_"Why?! I thought y-" my words are cut by his laugh_

_"Do you know how hard it is to keep up with your panic attacks? I feel so stupid when you cling to me whenever it's raining and screamed when there's a thunder," he said_

_"You know, I was planning to broke off our engagement but I guess you're already planning to. Hah, hope you can survive being alone." He smirked_

_"Oh, and look up, looks like the world has a surprise for you!"_

_I looked up and started panicking internally. The clouds are dark, meaning that there will be raining, something that I really wanted to avoid. But i can't leave right now_

_"You probably know why i left you now, if you don't, then i'll gladly repeat it. You're stupid, a coward, you can't even handle something as harmless as rain" he spat out more_

_"But i-" I wanted to say something but he cut out my words, again_

_"You'll never find someone who will truly love you if you keep panicking when a rain or a thunder comes, you'll only be a burden. I'm pretty sure your family doesn't love your cowardly attitude, that's why they left you"_

_I thought that was enough, i moved my feet ready to go. But then what he said next is what i'll never forget for the rest of my life_

_"Maybe that's why your dad died, because you're too scared to save him! Because the rain scares you! I bet your dad hates you right now, and it's all your fault!"_

_I froze, all of my thoughts went back to the day where my dad died. I felt tears streaming down my face, i don't even realize i am sobbing right now. And then i pulled the ring from my finger and throw it away_

_I turned around and took a step forward, another step, another step, step, step, each steps getting faster to the point I was running. My memories are all about that day, the blood, the darkness, the raining, my dad-_

_And i realized,_

_He's right_

_I was scared that time_  
_And i am scared right now, too_

_And I know, I know i don't want this to happen again. And for that, I can't let myself be attached, never_

_Never_

\---

"(Y/N)? Are you crying?" a voice called, I looked up. It's (T/F/N). I felt something wet on my cheeks, oh god i'm crying again aren't i?

"You okay? Who do I need to kill???" they asked, with an intimidating tone

"No one," I chuckled before continuing "I just remembered something.". They gave me an understanding look 

"Uh, hey... I gotta go back home, are you going to be alright all alone?" they asked hesitantly

I wiped my tears from my cheeks, "Hey! I'm not weak you know, i can lift a cow if I wanted to." I joked

They laughed, and said "Alright then, see you later?" they got up

"See you later" I waved to them before they walked away. I focused my attention back to the book I was reading

\---------

I closed the book I just finished reading and looked up, there's so many people now

I sighed, the library is starting to go crowded and I need to leave, I have plans today. I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the time

_'10:01 a.m. Wow, time sure does fly quickly'_

I borrowed the 'Alexander Hamilton' book so I can read it at home, i haven't read the whole book yet

I checked my schedule for today: library, Starbucks, go to the antique shop to check what the fuck is wrong with my pocket watch, go home, lunch, read book, forget time, dinner, sleep. I added grocery after go to the antique shop thing

"Nothing much for today, I guess" I mumbled under my breath

Time for starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing (is that an existing English word) so hard right now I can't even see my face
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) goes to an antique shop, strange things happened after that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too fed up on reading other fanfics for inspirations, so I forgot to update? Sorry
> 
> (F/H/C): Favourite Hamilton Character  
> (Mines John Laurens btw, what's yours?)
> 
> Chat names:  
> Third Bitch: T/F/N (Third Friend Name)
> 
> First Friend: F/F/N (First Friend Name)
> 
> ISecondThat (they won't appear here but in later chapters): S/F/N (Second Friend Name)
> 
> You can replace the names with: 
> 
> [Google Find and Replace](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://support.google.com/docs/answer/62754%3Fco%3DGENIE.Platform%253DDesktop%26hl%3Den&sa=U&ved=2ahUKEwiHqd6Ht9fmAhWc7nMBHVzSBywQFnoECAsQAw&usg=AOvVaw34P9wkXyLRybm1bmquIIzK)
> 
> [Or Firefox Find and Replace](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://sumtips.com/software/browsers/find-and-replace-google-chrome-firefox-browser/&sa=U&ved=2ahUKEwiYxPjQt9fmAhUA73MBHY6nBhgQFnoECAsQBA&usg=AOvVaw3BYg5nfDjyqF_DEOnntGsk)

1st person POV

I sat on the nearest bench after the long awaited Starbucks is in my hands. I checked the my phone,10:26 a.m; how long have I been waiting?

I took a sip from my drink and scrolled through my LINE chats, someone added me into a group chat. I checked who tf is that, (T/F/N)

**Third bitch** before you ask, I just want to say that I wanna hug y'all because i'm so happy we reunited

**(insert your friend's number)** what the

**(insert your friend's number)** (T/F/N) what is this?? and who the heck do you add???

**Third bitch** remember freshman friendship?

**(insert your friend's number)** holy hit,

**You** shit*

**(insert your friend's number)** (Y/N), is that you

**You** how are you assuming that i'm (Y/N) and not (S/F/N)?

**(insert your friend's number)** (S/F/N) never swears remember?

**You** right, I forgot

**Third bitch** first (F/F/N), now (Y/N) is becoming Dory, gosh do you guys love finding Nemo that much?

**(insert your friend's number)** says the one who forgets I don't even like finding Nemo

**Third bitch** how about finding Dory

**(insert your friend's number)** well

**(insert your friend's number)** ,,I uhhh.. idk, I only like the octopus though

**Third bitch** he's sassy, like you, another reason I should hate him

I laughed before saving (F/F/N)'s number

**First friend** i am offended

**Third bitch** also where is (S/F/N)

**First friend** why don't you tell me you know (S/F/N) and (Y/N)'s number?

**Third bitch** because I just met them duh

**First friend** two friends in one day? Can't imagine tbh

**Third bitch** plus two points for me, minus two points for you. I have found both of our friends in a day and you didn't even bump into them, you only ran into troubles

**First friend** says the one who almost scared (S/F/N) half to death when you meet her the first time and almost killed my social reputation. Not to mention the time when you literally made (Y/N) wear a chicken costume in front of a McD restaurant just because you wanted to impress your boyfriend/girlfriend, do you not call that trouble

**Third bitch** no

**First friend** fuck you

I laughed again. Suddenly I have an idea, there's something I need to see

**You** well, you guys probably wanted to hear what i'm typing next, because

**First friend** because what

**You** EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AMERICAS FIGHTING FRENCHMAN

I waited for an answer

And then it came

**Third bitch** LAFAYETTE

**First friend** I'M TAKING THIS HORSE BY THE REINS MAKING REDCOATS REDDER WITH BLOODSTAINS

**Third bitch** woah you know the lyrics

**You** wow you two know?

**First friend** i have been a fan

**Third bitch** i've heard of it for a while, i'm invested with the songs

**Third bitch** oohhh, is that why you're reading those history books in the library (Y/N)?

**You** yes, also fav character?

**You** mine's (F/H/C)

**Third bitch** i love Lafayette

**First friend** Aaron Burr, sir

**You** that depends who's asking?

**Third bitch** oh sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton, i'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you

**First friend** I'm getting nervous

And the song went on and on, until you realize you ran out of coffee and chatting for almost an hour

**You** well the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?

You oops, I gtg, see you later

**First friend** aww, I wish we can sing more songs, see ya

**Third bitch** see you later, maybe never

**You** r00d

**Third bitch** it's kpop dumbass

I turn off my phone and mute my notifications as I made my way to an antique shop I saw yesterday

\---------

A bell rings when I opened the door, signaling that there's a costumer, me

"May I help you, miss?" an old man greeted me as soon as I entered the shop

"Ah, yes, I was wondering if you can help me fix my old watch. The time is wrong and I can't seem to change it." I explained, a little bit startled at first because this man just suddenly greeted me

He held out his hand, "May I see your watch, miss?" he asked. I pull out my watch from my pocket and handed the watch to him, he examined the watch. I saw his brow furrowed, probably from confusion

He gave back my watch and said, "There is nothing wrong with the watch, the time is just right." He nodded to himself. I'm just plain confused

"What? But it's like 11 am right now, and this watch said 3 pm..." I explained, this man must be blind or something

He shook his head, "If you want to know the truth, follow my word. At midnight wear the clothing I will give you, hold on to the watch and never let go, if you must bring what you wanted to keep with you in a bag. But beware, history will not change unless you tell them the future. So do not run your mouth. Or I feared that you might die."

Those words echoed through my mind and my vision blurred, I blinked a few times until my vision cleared. And I realized that i'm lying on my bed, phone in my chest held tight by my left hand

I got up, looked around, and spotted a really old grey dress and a blue coat with pants and tops and something that looked like a tissue on my bed's side. They look reaaallyy old

The old man's words echoed through my head before my phone buzzed, wait, didn't I mute it before? I thought. Still confused as to what happened I checked my phone, there's an unknown number who sent me a message 

_'Midnight,'_ it said

"What...?" I'm seriously confused at this point. I checked my LINE chats, everyone is offline a while ago and i'm too lazy to read their chats

I checked the time, 01.28 pm, holy rubber jefferduckies what happened, did I time travel?

After eyeing the clothes once again I rolled out of my bed and headed to the kitchen to, well, i'm not really sure what to make for lunc-

"For the love of- wHERE DID ALL OF THIS CAME FROM?!!" I yelled when I see some grocery bag filled with my necessities at the top of my kitchen cabinet. I checked - i'm checking so many things today tbh - my wallet and realized some of my money has reduced

_'Maybe it's that time of the year again?'_ I thought and then shook my head. No, I was in control this morning and the date is not even 26 yet. So what happened?? Was it the old man?

I noticed a small bag beside one of the bags and looked at the inside. There are some, coins? Pence, pounds, and another unit that I don't recognize. _'This is ridiculous,'_ i thought

After that I decided to ignore every weirdness that happened today and continue on with my day. I put the clothes in my closet after deciding whether I should keep the clother or throw it away. The words the old man said still echoed through my head, I tried to distract myself with songs and books. But it seems to worsen even more when I hear Hamilton songs

My phone buzzed, too lazy to mute it again I looked at the massage. _'The Middle Of The Night'_ , it's the unknown number again. Seriously?

The day continued and went normal besides the fact that my phone keep buzzing from the spam messages from the unknown number. I tried to mute it over and over again, deleted the massages and blocked the number but it kept buzzing for god's sake. In the end, I shut down my phone before I go to sleep and put it on my night stand hoping that it would not turn itself on

\---------

I woke up thanks to my phone suddenly buzzing again. I groaned, what is wrong with this phone??? 

The massage only said _'now'_ and it kept repeating over and over. I looked at my clock, 00:12 am

Should I do what that old man say? It's pretty weird honestly, nothing can happen, right? Oh well

I opened my closet, should I wear the coat or the dress? The dress I guess, the coat seems uncomfortable

I take it back, the corset is suffocating me

_"Bring what you wanted to keep with you in a bag..."_ i don't know why, but my body obeyed those echoing words. I picked up a bag and shoved my phone, the bag filled with coins, my music box, and even the coat is shoved inside the bag. I don't even know why, my hand just moved

And lastly, the watch which I held tightly in my hands infront of my chest. 

And then there is silence, only my heartbeat and the watch's ticking sound. I don't hear any crickets, I can't move. I'm trapped in this position, my hands in front of my chest with the watch in it, and the bag hanging at my side with the bag strap around my neck. The corset is not helping my condition

After awhile I felt my eyes drop, 00:23 is the last thing I could see and remember before everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not making any sense but ok
> 
> I had finished the next chapter yesterday and probably gonna post it after I finished writing another chapter (which is probably a long time)
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school, jfc. I was sick and I wasn't able to do anything for weeks (i'm complaining to no one but whatever), I'm sorry

I woke up, on a bed, strangely looks like mine. I looked around, it looks like my room except with an older setting. There's only lanterns and candels, no light bulbs. The furniture looks almost the same and at the same place. What happened?

I noticed the bag I used to put my stuff in before... I did the thing with the watch. Speaking of the watch, the thing is sitting beside me, working like a normal watch, at this point I just wanted to scream because i'm seriously confused right now

"This is too fucking weird," i murmured to myself. I got up and hopped down my bed and explored around the house. 

Just like my room, the house is basically the same two story house I knew, if not looked really old. Same goes to the furniture. Nothing much changed, the balcony, the bedrooms, it's still there

I walked to the front door, the key hanging in the lock. I unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a street and some people dressed like those Hamilton casts passing by. Blue coats, big dresses. Did I just-

 _'Time traveled?!'_ i exclaimed in my mind. Oh God this can't be true. I'm going crazy hhhh-

I walked out and unlocked my door, threw the key into my bag and started walking around and practically spinning my head so I can see and absorb everything around me

There are horses with carriages, some bars (okay besides the fact that they looked old it's still normal from my time I guess), old buildings and houses. Is this the watch doings? Or is it the old man?

I'm really deep in my thought I don't realize that i'm slowly crossing the road, with a crazy horse on it's way to roll over me

And to be honest, I feel like the world is treating me wrong by making everything happen so quickly for me to comprehend what just happened or going to happen

\---

John's POV

Everything escalated pretty quickly, but I can tel you what happened

I was walking on the sidewalk heading to a bar, I feel like drinking today

That is before I hear a horse shrieked over the road and running towards a lady who was crossing the road really, really slowly. It's like she doesn't even know that she is crossing the road

I shouted at her but she doesn't seem to hear me, so I did what my brain told me. Save her

I rushed to the lady and picked her up before running to the other side of the road a few seconds before the horse could have hit her

I panted, I never ran so fast in my life. I looked down at the lady, she looks pretty shocked honestly, and she's staring at me. I let out a breathy chuckle as I set her down, holding her tightly so she wouldn't stumble

\---

1st Person POV

Holy shit. A guy just saved me from a horse, never knew someone actually cared (stop listening to the devil oh God). Oh man, he's cute, I didn't realize i've been staring at him

I snapped back to reality when he set me down, holding me tightly so I wouldn't stumble and fall. I shivered at his protectiveness

When I gained my balance, I looked up at him, "Pardon me, I did not realize there was a horse running towards me." I spoke, trying to be as formal as possible. Too formal

"That's nothing to be afraid of anymore, what's your name?" He takes my hand and kisses it, making my cheeks heat up a little. No. No. Stop it. ~~This is woman abuse lmao, what am I even talking about~~. I took a few steps back that goes unnoticed, somehow

"O-oh well sure, sir. I'm (Y/N) (L/N). What's yours, sir?" I answered, trying my best to not run away or panic. That will be rude, then again, I AM rude

 _'I'm getting nervous, help.'_ My thoughts exactly

"John Laurens, at your service miss (L/N)." He bowed a little towards me, wow, he respecc

"Just (Y/N) will be fine, um, I better get going. Once again, thank you." I said before turning around and walked away, I didn't realize I fucking trippe-

\---

"...You are placed in tent 26, Mr. Will (L/N). Dismiss." George said before turning his attention back to the papers. I saw his face a lot to remember how he looked like

I don't know what happened. My body moved itself, I saluted while saying: "Yes, sir!"and turned back, leaving the tent

Once i'm out of the tent, that's when I have full control of my body. What the fuck happened, once I was just done talking to John and now i'm at a field filled with tents and guns and shits

Wait-

I'm just gonna assume I joined the war

_Merde_

_'what do I do?'_ i asked myself, running a hand through my hair. Speaking of my hair, it's tied down now (don't mind this if you have a really short hair). And i'm not wearing the dress anymore, but i'm wearing the coat with the tissue thing wrapped around my neck, everyone here basically wore the same thing

Why do I have to fake my name though? Is- right, women aren't that respected at the past. I think I just joined the revolution, so that make sense, I guess.

Am I doing the same thing I did with the groceries? I guess so. I noticed my bag in my hand, everything is still there, even the dress. There are some foods inside of the bag too

Tent 26 is where i'm staying isn't it? I looked around, there are no numbers on the tent so I decided to just ask someone

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where tent 26 is?" I asked politely, God I hope he does not know i'm a women. I really don't want to know how will Washington react

"Ah, a newcomer, i see. Tent 26 is over there," he pointed to a my right, more specifically to a tent right beside a pine tree, nice. I'll remember where my tent is with that tree's existent. Thanks tree, no not you sir

"Thank you." I said after turning my attention back at him

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Anthony Elan." He introduced himself with a smile

Uhhh... "Will (L/N), sir. It is really nice to meet you" I took his hand and shook his hand. Wait, did I just said the name General Washington called me?? Oh well

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. (L/N). If you are confused about some things, just ask me and hopefully I can answer them." He said before waving at me and left. Wow, that happened

I walked over to my tent, hoping that anyone i am sharing the tent with isn't annoying and doesn't snore

I got in, no one's there. Welp, alone time I guess? I sat down on after laying a blanket I found in my bag on the grass 

Since i'm alone, I pulled out my music box (too risky to pull out my phone) and started playing it

The soft melodies relaxed my muscles and the tension subsided, for a while I forgot that i'm in the 18th century and was about to fight so much people.

\---

After a while, I heard shuffling outside, it's probably my tent-mate or whatever. I stopped the music box, shoved it in my bag and waited for them to come in, and eventually he did

He only said "Hi." before putting down his stuff before went out again. Okay, I hear him talking with some people outside. One of the voices seem familiar though

After a while he got in and laid down, looked at me and stretched his right hand to me, waiting to be shaked

I shook his hand, hesitantly because I thought there will be some kind of whoopee cushion but thank God there's none (i'm a stupid idiot I know), and said my fake name

"Aaron Burr, it is nice to meet you too." He said, oh man. His voice sounds like Leslie, I wonder if he sings

I love to sing, sometimes I could piss off my neighbors by singing really _loud_ , and with a really _ugly_ voice (as if my voice is not ugly already, but this came out really intentional). One time Mrs. Janette, a neighbor of mine, came to me and complained about my singing and thought it came out of a broken radio. Honestly I can barely listen to her without laughing my head off-

"Mr. (L/N), you've been staring for quite a while there." I heard Burr's voice breaking the silence along with my thoughts

"Ah yes, it is just a habit of mine, I'm sorry if it bothers you, sir." Since when do I speak formally?? With a really heavy voice???

"Oh, I am fine with that, I thought-" He was cut by a call from outside of the tent, "I'll be right back." Burr said before walking out, he looks annoyed, probably Hamilton. Yes I just assumed that deal with it

I stared again, but not for long. My eyes are heavy. I quickly pulled out another blanket and wrapped myself with it, not even bothering to wait for Aaron. I lay down and quickly fell asleep. I'm tired and this whole thing can be cared tomorrow,

_If there is tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 3 days to write this chapter lmao, I feel dumb. Whatever, I think I already messed up Burr's character. He's gonna kill me in hell (jk)
> 
> I'm very sorry for the delay, I won't guarantee I will post another chapter and i'm putting this Fic on hiatus for a while. Not sure when will it end but if have more free time maybe I can write more. I still have ideas anyways
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find yourself in a free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected, sorry for the long wait, non-existent readers. And this was SUPPOSED to be longer. But I guess not.
> 
> With CoronaVirus lingering around, we can't go to school right now. So i'm pretty much cheering but also cussing because the teacher gave us too much homeworks.
> 
> But that's not the point. With school off my back, I can actually read more stories and get more motivation. Rather than sitting in the very corner seat in my class, regretting living every second of my life.
> 
> AnD now, I can also write this instead of going to sleep because there's no school tomorrow (i'm going to die by sleep deprivation lmao seriously these eyebags are getting worse each day). And update to make me busy but not exploding my brain.
> 
> I don't make sense am i

I woke up by myself, Aaron is nowhere to be found in the tent. It's either he didn't care about me or he's too nice to wake me up and interrupt my peaceful sleep, both of them are reasonable

I got up and fixed my messy hair. I left my tent and looked around, everyone seemed to be chatting. I walked around before I heard my name being called,

"Mr. Will! Nice to meet you again." I turned my head to the side to see who it is. Anthony Elan, of course

"Nice to meet you again, too. Say, when is our next battle? Did general Washington said anything about our next moves?" I asked, trying to act as casual as possible

He hummed, "Well, there is some rumors that we are going to Savannah to take back the city. I'm not that certain though." 

'Take back the city'?? Must be Siege of Savannah then, this is probably year 1779, I have to make sure though. I'll search for a calendar later.

Before I could respond, Anthony changed the subject, "Well, since we have a free time, let's practice shooting. You never know when will the British attack you."

Right, shooting, the thing is- "Sir, I would love to, but I don't know how to shoot with a gun, no matter what gun is it." I stated without even thinking.

I looked at his face, he doesn't seem surprised? And then he smiled widely before saying, "That's why you should practice. Follow me!" He grabs my arm and pulled me to his destination.

Well, this is embarrassing. Well, at least i'm honest.

\---------

"-And then you shoot!" Anthony is excited, to say at least. His voice almost strained, a few seconds ago while guiding his voice sounded like a woman actually. It's nothing, I guess, he's probably tired and that's understandable

After he said that, I fired the 'musket', as they call it. I missed a few centimeters away from the center point, smirking in satisfaction upon realizing that.

Before they got into practice, a soldier with a southern accent came up to us, carrying things and giving them to me. Said it was because the soldiers need to be provided with complete equipments and ammunition, it was also the reason I have the gun.

Beside the musket, he gave me a bunch of things such as a knapsack filled with a spare uniform (and some more things such as a comb, flint and steel, a dagger, and a razor that Anthony gave me while passing his tent, said he never really used them, thus dumping it to my knapsack).

The guy gave me a haversack too, it contains foods and eating utensils. He also gave me a leather shoulder strap, said it helps when i'm going to carry my weapon.

In addition to the musket, the guy gave me a tin cartridge box that held twenty to thirty rounds of ammunition, a musket tool, and a supply of flints.

Some of them are from Washington, and the other things are some things that other soldiers didn't really need it so they're just returning it to a place where they keep some supplies.

So, back to the practice.

"You're really good at this you know?" He complimented. I genuinely smiled at him, he returned the gesture. And then we continued training.

After a few shots with one that actually hits the center of the target, we took a break from practicing and went to a bar, I can drink since i'm- wait, i'm 24 in 2019, and now... i'm atleast -200 years old??? Oh man.

We chit chatted for awhile before he said he has something to do, and then rushed off after paying for both of us. He's a good man, really.

I decided to stay at the bar though. I need to look for a calendar, but first I want to know about today's date.

"Excuse me, sir?" I encountered a man dressed in a uniform like me. And when I meet his eyes instantly recognize him, it's John!

"(Y/N)??" he was surprised to see me. And for a second, me too. And I felt like I got caught, crap. John gave me the wait-a-minute look and blinked.

"Oh, s-sorry sir, I thought you we're someone else for a moment." he admits while scratching the back of his next. I gave him a light chuckle.

"It's fine, really... I just want to ask, what date is today?" I asked, nervous clouding my voice.

"Oh, it's August 21st today, haven't you look at the calendar?" he told me while pointing to the left corner of the room, oh.

I focused at the calendar, apparently it's year 1779. And to my knowledge thanks to (S/F/N), we are a bit close to siege of Savannah, hopefully nothing bad happens, at least to me. Ahem, I turned back to John who looked nervous slash concerned.

"A-ah, i-i didn't see that, thank you." I nervously answered.

I was about to turn around before he starts to speak, "Uh, by the way, have we met each other before?" crap, "What's your name, sir?"

"Will, Will (L/N)." Someone answered behind me. I turned around, and was greeted by Aaron Burr, WHERE THE HE C K DID HE CAME FROM?!

I turned my face to John, he looks pretty shocked in my opinion. And then he snapped his attention to me

"Ah... are you somehow related to (Y/N) (L/N)?" he asked. I nodded and let out a small, "her brother."

"Oh, (Y/N) didn't tell me she has a brother. My name's John Laurens." He introduced himself, again

Burr raised one of his eyebrows, and before I even said something, he already interrupted

"Ahem, excuse me Laurens. But me and Will are going back to our tent, we have something important to discuss." He said. And with that Burr pulled my hand out of the bar leaving a confused John Laurens.

\---

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Burr replied to me. We are currently walking towards our tent.

"Why did you pull me away from John? I was about to say something too!" I replied to him, bombarding him with more questions until we're in the tent.

He placed one of his finger infront of his mouth and quickly told me to "Ask less, Smile more." Classic Aaron Burr.

"What is this?" He pulled out my phone from his pocket. Where did he get that?? I'm not going to deal with his crap. Nope.

I quickly took the phone from him and examine it to make sure it's not broken or dirty, thank God- or- whatever-you-believe-in it's not. I also turned it on, forgetting Burr's existance.

"How do you do that?" he questioned, reminding me that he's in the room, or tent.... where it happens-

"None of your business." I answered, keeping the phone close to my chest while looking around for my bag.

"Looking for this?" he pulled said item out of nowhere, "I also found a woman's dress in here, care to give me an explanation?"

"Thief." I hissed, "Now give it back!" I jumped to reach the bag. Damnit, i'm not even short yet he still managed to keep the bag away from me.

"Let's make a deal." He smirked, "You tell me what's that-" He pointed at the phone, "-and i'll give your bag back ." He finished. I look at him, unamused.

Well, what should I do. If I tell him about the phone, he might tell the whole camp. But then again, Burr is known as someone who didn't talk much, still though.

But obviously I can't let him keep my backpack, who knows if I ever need anything in it. Plus, there's probably usable money in there that I really need to survive with. And food.

I crossed my arms, tapping my feet on the ground while closing my eyes. I need to think.

...

Fuck it, if he's telling anyone i'm gonna kill him.

I proceeded to tell him about the phone, how it works and what things required to charge it. Now that I think about it, since there's no charger here, Goddamnit. Electricity may have been discovered, but that doesn't mean it can be used. Great.

He just looked at me weirdly, and spoke, "so basically, this is a 'phone' that can gain power again with electricity that no one has figured out how to use it. And it can show moving pictures, instantly paint a potrait, play 'games', and whatever that is. Sounds like something people would have in the future rather than right now. How does that even works??"

I shrugged, he narrowed his eyes. "You better not think of telling anyone about this" I deadpanned.

He looks at me and turned around before decided to just be outta here before dropping my bag, thank you.

\---

I was outside, walking around doing nothing. I saw some women around chatting happily. I want to join them but I don't want them to think I was trying to flirt. So I just walked around, I guess.

That is, until I bumped to someone tall. And because the earth seemed to be increasing its gravity just for me, I fell. My head hurts, and I haven't recovered from this whole time travel things, ffs.

"Je suis-désolé! I did not mean to be in your way, monsieur, please let me help." the man I bumped to, it seems, spoke in French accent and offered his hand.

I took his hand, but I didn't get up. Instead I, without thinking, pulled him to the ground. After a few tries, I finally managed to get him down.

I finally muttered, "Apology accepted, Frenchie." Turning my head to the side, I found him staring at me and blinking confusedly.

"What? Je suis juste trop paresseux pour me lever." I said. He blinks, "Pfft.. tu es personne drôle, monsieur.." he chuckled.

"Je m'appelle Lafayette. My full name is long, so I leave that be now. What is yours?" he asked as he got up.

"Will. Will (L/N)." I said. Stretching my hand up to him, I mouthed, _'Help'._

He stares at me, and let out a monotone, "No."  
I pouted, and he laughed while pulling my hand. He, somehow, successfully got me up in seconds, is he really strong?

Wait, _'Lafayette?'_ I thought to myself. I turned to the French guy who looked up and seemed to be zoning out. 

I cleared my throat, "Monsieur Lafayette?" I asked, trying to get his attention. And succeeded as his head turned to me, "Oui?"

"What's your full name?"

"Ah, it's Marie Joseph-Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette."

There was a pause.

"What are you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking" I asked him again.

Another pause.

"Les étoiles sont belles ce soir..." He muttered, "Adrienne, Mon chéri..." 

Lafayette closed his eyes. I looked up, the stars really ARE beautiful tonight. And I ain't using sarcasm bois.

"Tu sembles être un gars sympa, do you mind if you become my friend?" Lafayette asked.

I closed my eyes too, feeling the wind hits my face and blows my hair.

"Sure."

Great, I made friends, yay me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, translations:
> 
>  _Je suis-désolé!_  
>  I'm sorry!
> 
>  _Je suis juste trop paresseux pour me lever_  
>  I'm just too lazy to get up
> 
>  _Tu es personne drôle, monsieur_  
>  You are a funny person, sir
> 
>  _Les étoiles sont belles ce soir_  
>  The stars are beautiful tonight
> 
>  _Mon chéri_  
>  My darling
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter than anything I WAS trying to plan sometjing when I actually get full motivation to write this.  
> But it ended up being saved for another chapter in the future because it doesn't make sense relating it to the last chapter.  
> So now, I actually have two chapters/events planned in this story?
> 
> You know, if the Hamilton Fandom gave me more time travel fics like this that doesn't make Lams/Marliza/Mulette/Jeffmads the center of the story I might actually get more motivations.
> 
> Spoiler I think? (Y/N)'s adventure in the past will like, end before Act 2/Non-Stop events occured. Also, she won't meet Alex before he himself travels to the future so it's not that long before we go back to our beloved simple life.
> 
> So far only John and Burr (sort of) knew about (Y/N) and not just Will (L/N).  
> ALSO, Anthony Elan isn't an actual guy. If you get what I mean. So yeah, searching him up in Google doesn't really help since y'kno... nvm you'll find out l8r
> 
> Dunno, when will get another chapter. Presumably in another one thousand years or before someone got a time travel motivational fic in store for me :/
> 
> (I'm very sorry if this is offending you, I just feel so cold inside and I need fics that warms my heart)
> 
> Until then, see you and   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
